


Scotty Doesn't Know

by basketcase1880



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/pseuds/basketcase1880
Summary: Scott and Derek hate each other. Scott and Stiles are best friends. Stiles and Derek secretly hook up.Loosely based on Scotty Doesn't Know by Lustra.





	Scotty Doesn't Know

Scott and Derek hated each other; Scott had made a move on Derek’s younger sister Cora and Derek had beat him up for it. So, it was awkward for Stiles when Derek was paired with him in chemistry on the first day of Senior year, well it was supposed to, but it now gave Stiles the chance to see Derek without sneaking about.

Stiles was loyal to Scott, they had been best friends forever and both weren’t sure how the friendship began, but Stiles was adamant that a sandbox was involved. That’s why, when Scott told Stiles he intended to ask Cora out on a date, he didn’t want to crush Scott’s heart and tell him he had no chance due to Derek being so overprotective. So, Stiles said silent and stood by Scott when Scott swore down Derek and both had claimed Derek was the anti-Christ (even if Stiles didn’t truly believe that).

You see, Stiles and Derek had been dating from Spring Break of their Junior year when Scott and his mom went out of town to visit family. But due to Scott hating Derek, Stiles and Derek decided to keep it a secret. Scott was naïve enough to believe anything Stiles told him, and Stiles was inventive enough to come up with enough, but Stiles liked the fact that he could now tell Scott the truth about why he was meeting up with Derek.

 

***

 

With Stiles' dad being the Sherriff meant that he got into a lot of tight spots and sometimes he got shot at. Normally he was swift enough to avoid the bullets, but one time he caught two with his shoulder. So, Stiles, shamefully, claimed to Scott that he felt that he needed to start going back to church, so he wouldn’t be available on Sunday mornings. Scott happily accepted this because Stiles used to go to church with his mom before she died.

Only thing is, Stiles wasn’t going to church. No, he and Derek were meeting up in the preserve and doing things that would make Scott blush if he knew. As much as Stiles protested at school he was a sex-starved virgin, he was getting it quite regularly.

Hey, Stiles may not have been at church, but he was still on his knees the whole time.

 

***

 

Stiles knew how much Scott hated shopping, so he would tell Scott he needed to go grocery shopping because his dad was working a run of night shift and needed to eat healthily. That’s why Scott always took his mom take-out meals when she was working nights at the hospital, Scott never did any kind of shopping unless necessary.

So, Stiles and Derek would hook up when Scott believed Stiles was away shopping. Yes, there were times when Stiles was shopping, but he would often go to the next town over and Derek joined him, making it more of a domestic task than Stiles ever thought it would be.

 

***

 

Derek couldn’t believe how trusting Scott was of Stiles. The boy really was the innocent puppy that everyone joked about. He loved it when Scott had to go out of town for family things, or when he went away for his asthma reviews.

There was one time that he and Stiles were together when Scott called. Derek was thrusting away behind Stiles the whole time Stiles was on the phone with Scott and Stiles was trying his best to not let out a moan. Unfortunately for Stiles, he did moan once, but Scott easily accepted Stiles’ excuse of having stubbed his toe.

If only Scott knew that he had been part of a three-way call.

 

***

 

The riskiest time that Stiles and Derek hooked up was in the school parking lot. Stiles had to wait for Scott who was having to take a make-up test for one he missed while ill, so Stiles agreed to wait on him. Derek caught wind of this and decided he wanted more of Stiles. Derek sat in the passenger seat of his Camaro with the blacked-out windows, while Stiles was the one on top riding him.

That encounter made Derek bolder, so he called round to Stiles’ one day after the snow came and they hooked up on the front lawn behind the tree at Stiles’ window, with Stiles on his knees again.

It just so happened that this was also Scott’s birthday and Stiles was just about to leave for Scott’s to celebrate with him

 

***

 

So, now that Stiles and Derek had a reason to meet up, Stiles kept up with some of the excuses, but he was also able to cut out some of them by telling Scott that he had to work on a chemistry report with Derek. Of course, the secret couple worked on their reports, but they made sure they spent time without the books between them.

This gave Derek a new line of thought; if Scott was accepting of Derek being Stiles’ lab partner, maybe he would accept that he and Stiles were in love.


End file.
